


The Seed

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagewaki takes a walk in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seed

The day is overcast and temperate, the garden peaceful. In spite of his illness, he may wander the carefully arranged paths, which have been meticulously maintained even in his absence. A soft, warm breeze blows, stirring his long hair.

The fresh air will be good for this body of his, he thinks absently.

At last his wandering leads him to his objective - a plot of freshly tilled soil near the back corner of the garden. He is far from his chambers now and weary from the walk, but he peers eagerly at the soil, searching for the first signs of activity.

Not long ago, he planted a seed here. Just beneath the surface, amidst the bodies of fallen slayers, it festers, growing slowly... waiting for the moment when it will come into fruition.

As he watches, as if it were simply waiting for an audience, the earth shifts and moves and the bloom bursts forth. As the slayer girl breaks free of her grave - choking, bleeding, dying - Kagewaki smiles softly. Almost. Fed by the blood of its mortally wounded bearer, her hatred is almost ripe for the picking.

She requires only a dedicated master, to shape her as one might prune and coax a delicate bonsai tree into its perfect form. He can give her that care, that devotion. It is only a matter of time.


End file.
